(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses.
(ii) Related Art
As an example of related art, the following image forming apparatus is known. With the use of a two-component developer containing a carrier and a toner, electrostatic latent images corresponding to individual colors formed on a photoconductor drum are sequentially developed with toners of the corresponding colors so as to form toner images of the individual colors. Then, a first transfer operation is performed so as to sequentially transfer the toner images developed on the photoconductor drum to an intermediate transfer belt and to superpose the toner images. Then, a second transfer operation is performed so as to transfer the superposed toner images onto a sheet. Also, a rotary developing device provided with plural developing units is disposed adjacent to the photoconductor drum. By rotating the rotary developing device, the developing units are sequentially positioned at a position at which they oppose the photoconductor drum, thereby sequentially developing the toner images of the individual colors.